Gee!
by Eru Ryu
Summary: Kelahiran EXO'S GENERATION untuk menyemangati Baekhyun yang sedang sakit. Anggotanya? Tiga magnae yang sedang bernasib sial.Terutama untuk Jongin. Cara Baekhyun 'berterima kasih' adalah kutukan yang lain. BaekKai fic. OT12/OOC/Bromance/Baek!Seme-Kai!Uke
1. Chapter 1

Gee!

Eru Ryu

.

.

.

Warn : typo, bromance, naughty!Baek, crossdress TaoKaiHun, Wolf!era

Disc : EXO milik Tuhan. Cerita ini hanyalah fanfiksi.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea 02.03 a.m July 24 2013

_Deng dong~~_

Malam telah larut untuk aktivitas hari ini. Dingin yang setiap malam menyambangi gelap kota membawa hembus kaku yang membekukan di musim panas. Yizing menekan bel _dorm_ EXO sekali. Wajahnya yang biasa _gloomy_ semakin muram malam ini. Dibelakangnya, dua orang _member_ juga bernasib serupa. Wajah lelah dengan mata yang hampir terpejam. Jongin dan Sehun menyeret langkahnya untuk segera sampai disisi Yizing, menunggu pintu terbuka. Dua menit kemudian berlalu dengan lambat. Sehun yang tampak paling mengantuk merutuk sebal.

" hey… kemana orang-orang? Kenapa tidak ada yang membuka pintu?" Sehun mulai merengek. Entah pada siapa. Yang jelas tidak pada Yizing yang sudah terduduk di depan pintu dengan mata yang sepenuhnya terpejam, atau pada Jongin yang walaupun masih berdiri tapi sama saja menutup mata berat. Sehun memutar matanya bosan. Menunggu itu menyebalkan.

_Deng dong~~_

Walaupun demikian Sehun masih berusaha. Ia yakin bahwa _hyung_ yang lain pasti di dalam dan tidak sedang tidur. Baekhyun sedang sakit hari ini, tidak mungkin mereka meninggalkan dan mengabaikan _hyung_ berisik itu sendirian.

Tapi waktu berlalu lagi dengan sia-sia. Tidak ada yang membuka pintu untuk tiga menit kemudian.

Sehun semakin bosan menunggu. Ia memilih untuk berdiri didepan_ intercom_ dan bertingkah konyol. Melambaikan tangan, _selca_, bahkan _gyeomi _seorang diri. Jongin membuka mata karena tidak mendengar ocehan Sehun, lalu melengos malas ketika melihat tingkah _magnae_ aneh mereka.

" benar-benar…" Jongin menggumam kesal. Untuk Sehun tentu. Juga untuk para _member_ yang dengan sangat tega membiarkan mereka menunggu di luar dimalam yang selarut ini.

_Deng dong! Deng dong! Deng dong!_

Kali ini Jongin yang memencet bel. Begitu cepat dan kasar. Ini adalah akibat rasa lelah dan frustasi pemuda itu.

Pintu terbuka kemudian. Membuat Yizing yang duduk bersandar di pintu jatuh kebelakang dengan keras. Ia terbangun tiba-tiba, mengaduh pelan sambil mengusap-usap kepala yang terbentur lantai. Junmyeon yang membuka pintu tampak kikuk dan bingung. Ia membantu Yizing berdiri sambil menggumamkan maaf beberapa kali.

" kenapa kau lama sekali _hyung_…? Kau tahu latihan hari ini benar-benar melelahkan." Jongin membuka pintu lebih lebar dan segera masuk. Melepas sepatu dan jaketnya untuk kemudian melemparkan sepasang sepatu kets berwarna putih itu ke lantai dan menyampirkan jaket di bahunya.

" uhm… oh… itu…" Junmyeon menggaruk belakang tengkuknya ragu. Ia menutup pintu kembali dengan pelan setelah memastikan Yizing dan Sehun juga telah masuk.

" kau juga ketularan sakitya Baekhyun_ hyung_, ya? Kenapa wajah _hyung_ pucat sekali?" Sehun berhenti sejenak. Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya ke atas dahi Junmyeon khawatir. Tapi dahi lebar yang menawan itu sama sekali tidak panas. Malah dingin dan juga basah karena peluh. Sehun menurunkan tangannya, memandang heran Junmyeon sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket.

" kau aneh _hyung_. Kurasa kau tidak sakit. Tapi wajahmu pucat, berkeringat dingin, juga sedikit gugup… ah, apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Baekhyun _hyung_?" Sehun bertanya panik. Yizing dan Jongin yang sudah berjalan mendahului _leader_ dan _magnae_ itu menoleh akhirnya.

" bukankah Baekhyunnie hanya demam? Apa keadaannya-"

" SEHUNNN….!" Pertanyaan Yizing terhenti ketika mendengar teriakan nyaring Tao yang tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk Sehun. Pemuda berkulit putih itu tidak menyangka akan ditubruk, sehingga ketika Tao sampai padanya ia hilang keseimbangan dan terdorong kebelakang membentur dinding.

" ya_ hyung_….!" Protes Sehun kesal. Ia mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari saku dan mencegah Tao memeluknya lebih lama.

" apa yang kau… la-ku-kan…" Sehun akan memarahi Tao kali ini. Tapi ketika ia melihat penampilan berbeda _hyung_ itu mendadak Sehun jadi tergagap. Ia menatap Tao tidak percaya. Sebagian wajah tampannya hilang entah kemana, berganti menjadi muka bodoh seseorang yang sedang terkejut. Tidak berbeda dengan Yizing dan Jongin juga baru menyadari penampilan Tao. Mereka membeku sesaat. Menatap tanpa kedip _magnae_ asal China itu.

Huang Zitao. Pemuda yang selalu tampak _manly_ ketika melakukan _martial arts_ dan juga _cute_ dalam kehidupan nyata, malam ini sangat berbeda dari Tao yang tadi pagi. Seorang pemuda berkulit coklat, dengan surai pirang pendek dan lingkaran gelap di sekitar matanya, uhm itu masih sama. Benar. Kecuali ketika ia memakai kaos panjang berwarna putih dan _hotpants_ warna hijau muda yang… ah, sudahlah. Paha yang terekspos itu tidak lebih dari seperti sepotong kayu yang tidak _sexy_ sama sekali. Membuat Sehun dan Jongin bergidik ngeri.

" huwwaaa…. Sehunnaaa… selamatkan aku…" Tao menangis keras. Ia memeluk pemuda itu lebih erat. Menyembunyikan wajahya dari Kris dan Chanyeol yang terlihat datang mendekat.

" lepaskan aku _hyung_…" Sehun setengah merengek. Ia mendorong-dorong Tao agar menjauh darinya.

" ah… Tao-yaaa… bantulah_ hyung_ sebentar saja. Ugh, Sehun? Jongin? Kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Kris heran melihat para _dancer line_ sudah ada didalam _dorm_.

" dan Yizing _hyung_ juga. Hey, ada apa dengan anak panda itu _hyung_? Dan… penampilannya itu…" Jongin menoleh sekali lagi melihat kelakuan aneh Tao.

" aya.. kau akan segera tahu nanti." Chanyeol sudah ada dibelakang Jongin dan memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang. Bukan _backhug_ biasa, karena kemudian Chanyeol menyeret Jongin masuk ke ruang tengah.

" ya…!" Jongin meronta sambil menendang-nendang udara ketakutan.

" lepaskan aku _hyung_…!" Tapi Chanyeol hanya bergeming. Ia mengungkung Jongin dengan sangat kuat agar pemuda itu tidak kabur seperti Tao.

"Yizing _hyung_, Junmyeon _hyung_… kalian urus Sehun, okey?" perintah Chanyeol dengan senyum nakalnya, abai pada teriakan Jongin. Yizing, walaupun tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hanya menurut dan meraih lengan kiri Sehun sementara Junmyeon sisi lainnya. Tidak terlalu peduli pada protes Sehun yang begitu nyaring dan memekakkan telinga. Kris yang sedari tadi mengincar Tao hanya geleng-geleng melihat penolakan tiga _magnae_ itu dan kembali ketujuannya awalnya untuk membawa Tao masuk.

" diamlah Jongin… ini demi kesembuhan Baekhyun." Bisik Chanyeol pelan dan sok serius. Tapi Jongin tidak bisa dibohongi. Ia masih dapat merasakan kospirasi jahat disini. Terlihat, bagaimana Chanyeol tidak berhenti tersenyum sejak tadi. Atau pada gumaman-gumaman ramai dari ruang tengah yang semakin membuat Jongin paranoid. _Hell_, ia sudah lelah akan latihan hari ini. Dan dia hanya ingin segera tidur. Awas saja jika ia harus mengikuti permainan konyol macam _truth or dare_ dan lain-lain itu. Ia akan kabur dan mengunci diri di kamar sampai besok.

.

Eru Ryu

.

" cepat keluar Oh Sehun." Perintah Jongin kesal. Sehun cemberut. Dia menendang tulang kering Jongin dan menutup pintu yang tadinya terbuka sedikit itu dengan keras. " tidak. Kau kan _hyung_. Kau harus keluar lebih dulu." Sehun menarik lengan Jongin yang sedang menggosok-gosok kakinya itu.

" ha! Patuhi perintah _hyung_-mu jika begitu."

" ahh… aku tidak mau. Ini sangat memalukan Jongin…" Sehun bersungut-sungut tidak terima. Ia menarik-narik ujung kaos abu-abunya gemas. Oh, itu buruk Sehun. Jangan lakukan hal itu. Karena tingkahmu semakin _cute_ dan serasi dengan celana pendek warna kuning yang sedang kau pakai. Dan lagi, merengek itu pekerjaan wanita. Kau bisa mengalahkan Tao dalam urusan _agyeo_ jika seperti itu.

" kau pikir aku juga menyukainya? Cepat lakukan saja dan biarkan Baekhyun sembuh. Atau ia akan semakin mengganggu hidup kita." Jongin membuka lagi pintu kamarnya dengan Kyungsoo sedikit. Mengintip para _member_ yang sedang menunggu mereka. Terkhusus untuk Baekhyun yang sedang berbaring di sofa dengan wajah lemas dan Tao yang menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kaki yang tertekuk manis. Disebelah Kris. Dengan gemetaran karena malu. Cih, Jongin pasti akan membalas Baekhyun saat nanti ia sembuh.

" Sehunaa… Jonginaa… apa kalian belum selesai ganti baju?" suara berat Chanyeol membuat jantung Jongin berdegup semakin kencang. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mendorong Sehun yang berjongkok dibawahnya keluar. Pemuda berkulit putih itu yang keseimbangannya goyah jatuh terjerembab. Menatap kesal Jongin namun kemudian terdiam begitu _member_ lain menatapnya tanpa kedip. Ia tersenyum kikuk. Berdiri dengan hati-hati sambil menarik kaosnya kebawah agar mampu menutupi paha putihnya yang terlihat jelas. Tapi sia-sia. Kaos sialan itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

" oi… kau sangat _cute_ Sehuna." Chen, walaupun memuji pemuda itu, tapi tetap saja tawa yang tertahan itu tidak bisa membohongi Sehun bahwa Chen pasti menikmati _bullying_ _magnae_ gratis ini.

" tidak. Kurasa ia sangat _sexy_. Ah, kurasa kau cocok untuk jadi _cover_ Tiffany _sunbae_." Luhan menimpali sambil memperhatikan Sehun lebih lama. Sang pusat perhatian mengeram tertahan. Ia mendelik Luhan dingin. Huh, jika bukan permintaan aneh Baekhyun hyung ia tidak akan sudi melakukan ini.

" ah… Sehun kita ternyata benar-benar cantik dengan pakaian itu." Chanyeol bertepuk tangan semangat. Diiringi tawa member lain yang meskipun mereka berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terlalu bahagia tetap saja gagal. Tawa lepas yang benar-benar tulus melihat para _magnae_ memakai _long shirt_ dan _hotpants _ala SNSD _sunbae_ dalam mv 'Gee' terlalu menarik untuk diabaikan. Kapan lagi melihat para _magnae_ yang nakal itu menjadi terdiam tanpa suara gara-gara harus _crossdressing_ demi menyenangkan hati Baekhyun. Sesekali, mungkin hukuman seperti ini yang tepat untuk menertibkan anak-anak seperti Tao, Jongin dan Sehun.

" ha! Tertawalah Chanyeol hyung." Sehun mendesis malas.

" diamlah Sehun dan perkenalkan dirimu." Baekhyun mungkin hanya satu-satunya _hyung_ yang tampak tidak bersemangat disini. Padahal ia yang meminta hal konyol seperti ini, dan wajahnya hanya datar-datar saja? Jika bukan karena Baekhyun adalah kakak Sehun yang sedang sakit, maka ia akan membekab _hyung_ itu di _bathub_ sekarang juga.

Oh, ayolah. Sehun akan melakukan satu hal ini dengan baik dan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin. Perkenalan. Lalu_ cover_ dance 'Gee'. Dan sudah. Hanya itu yang harus ia lakukan dan semua akan selesai. Tidak perlu dibuat rumit. Urusan hyung yang merayakan kemenangan atas perbudakan ini akan ia pikirkan rencana balas dendamnya besok bersama Jongin dan Tao. Atau perkara Baekhyun hyung tidak sembuh akan ia pikirkan nanti. Ia akan menyelesaikan ini sesegera mungkin.

Sehun menarik nafas dalam. Melirik Baekhyun sebentar dan…

" anyeonghaseyo. EXO's Generation magnae, Sehun imnida. Bangapseumnida." Sehun membungkuk. Tanpa sadar menunjukan dada putihnya yang rata. Pffft~ itu tidak sexy jika maksud Sehun menggoda. Ia gagal. Benar-benar gagal. Kecuali jika niat awalnya memang membuat para hyung tertawa maka ia mendapat kesuksesan besar. Yeah. Telinga Sehun sakit mendengar gelegak tawa member yang berdengung-dengung memenuhi ruang tengah atas kecelakaan tadi.

" jangan mecoba menggoda Oh Sehun. Kau tidak berbakat untuk itu." Kris memukul-mukul bantal sambil menahan tawanya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa Tao yang duduk disebelahnya sedang meratap seperti anak anjing terbuang.

" ya… kau tidak bisa berakting lebih baik? Kau tahu? Cara bicaramu itu tidak cocok dengan suara kekanakan yang kau miliki. Lakukan sekali lagi. Dengan lebih cute dan manja. Juga, kurasa 'Thehun' lebih baik daripada ' Sehun'. Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu sebagai 'Thehun' saja." Byun Baekhyun. Pria yag walaupun sakit tapi masih saja bermulut pedas dan pandai mengejek, telah mengambil keputusan dengan semena-mena. Ia tidak ambil pusing dengan tatapan membunuh Sehun yang seperti akan menelannya bulat-bulat. Toh, ia bisa berlindung pada alasan bahwa ia sedang sakit. Dan lagi, Sehun itu magnae yang paling nakal. Ia rasa Sehun pantas mendapatkan ini.

" baiklah. Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Dasar menyebalkan." Jawab Sehun pelan. Hampir tanpa suara. Ia tidak mau mendapat pekerjaan tambahan karena mengumpat tadi.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

Enggak ding. Bercanda.

.

.

.

*masih berlanjut*

A/N : koleksi BaekKai gue, sebuah fiksi lama yang gue bikin antara MiD!era sampai sebelum comeback 'Overdose'. Yang setahu gue, Baekhyun waktu itu masih fanboy SNSD. Jaman itu gue lagi suka-sukanya sama Baekhyun. Dan gue mau jawab pertanyaan di 'Hallo Orang Asing'. Beneran orang asingnya itu Baekhyun lho… ceritanya akhir-akhir ini gue dalam masa mencoba mup on dari Luhan. Sedang mencari seme baru buat Jongin. Dan, dan itu ff nggak ada sequelnya. Gue nggak bisa bikin sequel beb.

Terakhir, buat seseorang yang katanya kangen sama fic ini… apakah masih bisa mengocok perutmu?


	2. Chapter 2

Gee!

Eru Ryu

.

.

.

Warn : typo, bromance, naughty!Baek, crossdress TaoKaiHun, Wolf!era

Disc : EXO milik Tuhan semata

.

.

.

Ini sudah jam sebelas. Waktu tidur Jongin yang berharga benar-benar harus terbuang percuma gara-gara permintaan aneh Baekhyun yang sedang sakit.

Pagi tadi, ketika semua _member_ bangun tidur mereka dikejutkan oleh damainya pagi yang lain dari biasanya. Tidak ada Baekhyun yang mengganggu para _member_. Pagi yang singkat itu berlalu dengan sangat damai dan tenang. Menyenangkan mungkin pada awalnya, tapi kemudian datang satu pengumuman kecil dari Junmyeon. Byun Baekhyun demam hari ini sehingga ia tidak bisa mengikuti kegiatan harian mereka seperti latihan dan lain-lain. Berita itu yang kemudian membuat sepanjang hari yang berlalu menjadi sangat membosankan. Baekhyun itu berisik dan mengganggu. Tapi tanpa ocehan _hyung _cantik itu lebih mengganggu. Seperti ada awan gelap yang menaungi_ dorm_ mereka, mendung yang membawa kemuraman aneh pada diri setiap _member_. Entahlah mengapa hal kecil ini bisa membawa dampak sebesar itu.

Sepanjang hari, dari berita yang Jongin dengar dari Chen dan Kyungsoo _hyung_ yang merawat Baekhyun _hyung _setiap saat, bahwa _hyung _yang sedang sakit itu hanya berdiam diri di kamar. Ia tidak tidur karena tidak bisa, menggigil di tengah hari di bulan Juli, dan satu yang paling merepotkan. Ia tidak mau ditinggal sendiri. Ini berita bagus setidaknya untuk Junmyeon, Chen atau Kyungsoo _hyung_. Karena mereka bisa membolos latihan vocal sehari.

Beberapa _member _seperti Sehun, Jongin, dan Yizing masih pergi ke tempat latihan untuk mempelajari koreografi baru untuk persiapan album. Sementara yang lain tentu saja memilki pekerjaan tersendiri.

Dan hari yang melelahkan ini berlalu dengan lambat dan menyebalkan. Tidak. Bukan sepanjang hari. Hanya malam memuakkan bersama permitaan konyol dan kekanakan milik Baekhyun _hyung_.

_Hyung_ itu tidak sedang hamil tentu saja karena tidak mempunyai rahim. Tapi dia bertingkah seolah-olah memang seperti itu. Baekhyun mulai meminta banyak hal pada Chen, Junmyeon atau Kyungsoo. Banyak bukan masalah, karena Junmyeon _hyung_ orang kaya, tentu ia dengan mudah memenuhi keinginan Baekhyun. Tapi **hyung** itu memang aneh dan licik, ia meminta hal-hal yang sulit untuk ditemukan dan dilakukan. Mulai dari ia yang tiba-tiba ingin memakan buah tropis berduri tajam yang sangat jarang ditemukan di pasar Korea, pergi ke Lotte World padahal ia sedang sakit, bubur mahal yang hanya diproduksi di Gimhae dan… karena mereka bertiga tidak bisa mengabulkan salah satu pun akhirnya Baekhyun meminta satu hal paling sederhana dan mudah. Hiburan. Permainan. Pertunjukan.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi_ hardcore_ fanboy sunbae mereka Girls Generation. Ia ingin melihat live performance yang sekali lagi itu tidak mungkin. SNSD sedang promosi di Jepang dan mereka tidak mungkin menerbangkan Baekhyun kesana. Itu konyol dan mengada-ada. Ah, ini bukan permintaan. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Dan kini, para magnae yang akhirnya menjadi korban. Keinginan Baekhyun hyung tinggal satu. Melihat tiga magnae men-cover 'Gee' dengan aksesories lengkap sehingga ia bisa merasa bahwa itu nyata. Hell, member yang baru pulang dari aktivitas langsung kelimpungan mencari pakaian wanita yang kira-kira mirip dengan yang dipakai sunbae mereka. T-shirt putih polos dan skinny jeans warna-warni adalah pilihan yang paling mungkin mengingat model seperti itulah yang dipakai Super Junior sunbae saat Super Show 2. Tapi Baekhyun punya rencana jahat lain, sepertinya. Iya. Sepertinya. Jongin merasa ini pasti rencana Baekhyun hyung untuk mengerjai ia, Sehun dan Tao. Ia tahu bahwa member tidak akan setega itu memaksa mereka mereka memakai celana pendek kecuali jika itu keluar dari otak licik Byun Baekhyun. Cih, ia pasti akan membalas hyung jahil satu itu.

" Kai-ya… keluarlah. Apa aku harus menjemputmu?" goda Chanyeol dari ruang tengah. Member lain tertawa. Sebagian malah balik menggoda Chanyeol sebagai fanboy dari Kim Jongin. Mereka tidak sabar menunggu si sexy Jongin dengan pakaian seperti itu. _How funny._

Jongin menelan ludah susah. Well, ia memang biasa topless. Tapi ia memang tidak pernah menunjukan kakinya seperti ini. Benar kata Sehun, ini memalukan. Ia tidak bisa mengatasi ini. Ia mulai mengikuti kebiasan tidak berguna magnae itu, menarik-narik kaos putihnya kebawah yang menghasilkan hal sia-sia lain.

" hey… kau sudah… si-ap…?" Chanyeol yang dirongrong member lain untuk menjemput Jongin membuka pintu tanpa permisi. Kalimat yang sebenarnya penuh perhatian dan kasihan itu tersendat dan akhirnya menggantung ditenggorokan Chanyeol tanpa bisa ia lanjutkan begitu melihat penampilan Jongin. Idolanya. Biasnya. Seseorang yang mulai membuatnya jadi kurang waras.

" apa yang kau lihat?!" tanya Jongin ketus. Pura-pura ketus. Sok ketus. Karena sesungguhnya ia sedang berusaha menutupi rasa kaget dan gugupnya.

" ah… ti-tidak. Kau hanya terlihat… keren. Ah ya, benar. Kami sudah menunggumu untuk pertunjukan besar EXO's Generation. Cepatlah keluar!" jawab Chanyeol ceria. Sekali lagi itu pura-pura. Bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa menghentikan debar menyakitkan di jatungnya yang benar-benar mengganggu. Bersikap sok riang seperti itu, padahal ia ingin berbalik dan mengagumi lagi idolanya yang tampak berbeda itu.

Setidaknya, otaknya masih waras untuk tidak mengatakan apa yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan yang saat ini mengganggu pikirannya seperti ' kau tidak keren. Tapi cantik. Dan sexy. Dan cute. Dan… ah kau memang keren dan mempesona.'

Jongin berjalan dibelakang Chanyeol pelan. Bukan berjalan, lebih tepatnya bersembunyi pada punggung luas dan tinggi itu. Membuat siapapun diruangan itu yang belum melihat penampilan baru Jongin penasaran.

" minggirlah Park Yoda. Kami ingin melihat magnae kami, bukan tubuh tiangmu itu." Kyungsoo melempar bantal sofa ke arah Chanyeol yang tampak canggung sendiri menjadi tameng Jongin.

" ah… kalian harus mengatisipasi ini karena ia sangat outstanding dan sexy. UGH-!" tepat setelah menyelesaikan pujian yang terdengar seperti olok-olokan untuk Jongin itu, Chanyeol dapat merasakan rasa ngilu yang menjalari betisnya karena tendangan seseorang yang bersembunyi dibelakangnya.

" hey…!" protes Chanyeol kesal.

" hey. Jangan mengatakan hal-hal bodoh hyung." Jongin mendelik sebal sambil berkacak pinggang. Tidak menyadari bahwa menendang betis Chanyeol akan membuat pria tinggi itu merunduk dan membiarkan orang-orang melihatnya, yang pada akhirnya akan menimbulkan dampak paling buruk yaitu membiarkan orang-orang itu terdiam membeku karena dirinya. Well, ini terdengar seperti sangat percaya diri. Walaupun begitu pada kenyataannya.

Suasana ramai dan ceria yang menjurus kacau itu mendadak hening dan tenang. Chanyeol benar soal bahwa mereka harus mengatisipasi ini. Ini buruk. Terlalu buruk.

Kim Jongin itu memang sexy. Tapi kali ini tidak. Ini adalah seduction. Pembujukan. Penggodaan. Jongin adalah anak nakal. Juga termasuk Baekhyun yang membuat rencana gila ini.

Kaki polos itu memang tidak seindah kaki SNSD sunbae ataupun putih jenjang seperti kaki magnae Sehun. Tapi, ya. Jongin memang berbeda dengan Sehun atau Tao. Jongin, seperti yang dikatakan Kris adalah orang-orang yang memiliki bakat menggoda. Aura magis yang biasa terlihat dari idol seperti 4Minutes Hyuna, SISTAR Hyorin atau bahkan sunbae JYJ Jaejoong. Bakat yang benar-benar alamiah. Entah itu karunia atau bencana. Karunia, karena tubuh macam itu yang akan sangat menarik mata dan popularitas, tapi itu adalah bencana juga jika membuat orang-orang berpikir macam-macam. Macam-macam yang kotor, tentu.

Kaki yang pria sekali. Dengan bulu halus menghias dari mata kaki sampai lutut. Panjang menjuntai dengan dua tonjolan tempurung dengkul yang tampak keras. Tulang keringnya menutupi betis kuat dan kokoh dibelakangnya. Bukan jenis kaki yang indah seperti milik para wanita, tapi kaki yang sekali lagi menggoda. Kaki seorang dancer yang semakin menarik jika ditarik garis ke atas. Euw. Beberapa orang menghentikan aksi mengamati mereka dan membuang muka. Ini akan semakin buruk jika mereka memperhatikan kaki itu terus-menerus. Dari perut hingga atas tidak ada yang istimewa selain tubuh kurus yang tertutup kaos putih polos. Sesuatu yang biasa. Jongin bisa lebih menarik dari itu dihari lain.

Baekhyun menatap dingin dan sinis. Tidak suka? Entahlah. Tapi tatapan penuh intimidasi itu mengganggu Jongin.

" perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah Baekhyun datar. Ia memeluk selimutnya lebih erat. Menanti Jongin melakukan keinginannya.

" Anyeonghaseyo. Naneun EXO's Generation member Jongin imnida." Jongin menimpali juga dengan datar. Ia mulai kesal pada Baekhyun hyung. Bagaimana ia dengan rela memakai pakaian wanita seperti ini demi untuk menghibur hyung itu, dan hanya tatapan sinis yang ia terima. Bahkan Sehun bernasib lebih baik dalam perkenalkannya. Setidaknya hyung itu tersenyum saat Sehun mengatakan namanya 'Oh Thehun'. Jongin tidak terlalu peduli pada sesi perkenalan Tao sebelum ia pulang, karena sepertinya anak itu berhasil menyenangkan Baekhyun hyung dengan tangisan ketakutannya. Selain itu, Jongin mengantuk dan lapar sekarang. Alasan lain mengapa ia menjadi lebih sensitif.

" apa yang kau lakukan? Bersikaplah lebih manis." Baekhyun hampir membentak Jongin ketika mendengar nada tidak bersahabat itu.

Jongin mencibir kesal. Ia akan balik membentak Baekhyun ketika tanpa sengaja melihat tatapan memelas Junmyeon hyung yang meminta Jongin untuk lebih bersabar. Puppy eyes yang gagal. Hampir saja Jongin tersedak ludahnya sendiri melihat aksi mengerikan itu. Ya, walaupun demikian ia tetap melakukan permintaan sembunyi-sembunyi Junmyeon hyung. Bagaimanapun kesembuhan Baekhyun nomor satu. Sesekali ia harus mengalah dan bersikap layaknya adik yang baik.

Ia menghela nafas pendek. Menatap Baekhyun sekali lagi.

" anyeonghaseyo. Naneun EXO's Generation member Jongin imnida." Suaranya melembut dengan cepat. Juga mood-nya yang berubah dratis itu membawa efek yang baik. Sebuah wink manis menjadi penutup perkenalan Jongin yang mengundang siulan ramai. Tidak menyangka bahwa magnae pemalu itu bisa menjiwai perannya dengan sangat baik.

" baiklah. sudah cukup. Sekarang, kalian berdua boleh maju dan mulai menari." Baekhyun melirik Tao dan Sehun yang masih memojokkan diri frustasi. Akhirnya. Akhirnya puncak semua kekonyolan ini terjadi.

_Aha… listen boys. It's my first love story._

_My angel. I'm girl. My sunshine!_

Mereka bertiga, magnae yang sedang disiksa menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan kaku. Selain karena tidak hafal koreografinya, namun juga karena mereka bertiga mendadak menjadi pemalu. Karena betul, ini memang memalukan. Dan menyebalkan.

Uhm, tidak masalah sebenarnya. Ini terlihat lebih 'variety show'. Lebih lucu dan menyenangkan daripada mereka melakukan dance dengan baik layaknya cover version.

_Neomu banjjak banjjak nunibusyeo No No No No No_

_Neomu kamjjak kamjjak nollan naneun Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh _

_Neomu jjaritjjarit momi tteollyeo Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee_

_Jeojeun nunbit Oh Yeah joheun hyanggi Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah_

Semua hyung tertawa. Kecuali si tokoh utama. Alasan dari semua pengorbanan para magnae. Byun Baekhyun.

Ia hanya diam. Sesekali memang menarik sudut miring dibibir tipisnya yang indah. Namun ya hanya itu. Bukan jenis senyum yang menyenangkan. Karena well, itu adalah senyum yang penuh misteri. Rencana. Dan, licik?

Entahlah. Tapi Jongin menyadarinya. Sesekali ia akan mencuri pandang pada sang hyung cantik. Memastikan bahwa mungkin hyung itu sudah terhibur. Tapi memang nyatanya tidak. Seringai itu mengerikan. Ada rencana dibaliknya. Tidak tahu rencana jahat untuk apa dan siapa. Jongin hanya berharap bahwa itu bukan untuk ia, Sehun, atau Tao. Hari sudah terlalu melelahkan. Ia tidak mau 'main-main' lagi dengan hyung mengganggu itu.

_Maldo motaenneun geol_

_Neomu bukkeureowo haneun nal_

_Yonggiga eomneungeolkka_

_Eotteokhaeya joheungeolkka dugeundugeun mam jorimyeo barabogo inneun na_

Yes. Tarian ini akan berakhir. Tawa para member telah pecah dari bagian mereka bertiga jongkok dengan sexy. Gerakan bagus. Ini lumayan juga menghilangkan ketegangan di wajah tiga bintang tamu hari ini. Dibalik wajah masam itu, mereka mulai ikut tertawa. Menertawakan diri sendiri. Kekonyolan ini. Lain kali mungkin para hyung tertua yang harus melakukannya. Lagipula mereka punya Minseok dan Luhan hyung yang cantik dan imut. Itu akan sangat membantu. Dan, Galaxy hyung itu… ah, bagus. Ide bagus. Balas dendam yang genius. Dan satu lagi, hyung cantik yang menyebalkan itu juga harus melakukannya. Ini terasa setimpal bukan?

PROKK! PROKK! PROKK!

Pertunjukan selesai. Ini adalah konser tunggal EXO's Generation. Tapi tidak ada haru disana. Yang ada yang airmata dan tawa. Air mata karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Menggelikan. Dan menyenangkan.

" kalian hebat!" Yizing hyung yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti tertawa memberi komentar positif. Hey, sepositif apapun itu tetap saja menyakitkan.

" kita harus membuat sub unit untuk kalian bertiga kurasa." Junmyeon hyung memang mempunyai bakat bisnis dan intuisi pertunjukan yang baik. Tapi itu bukan berita bagus untuk para magnae. Cukup sekali ini saja malam berlalu dengan kekonyolan. Tidak untuk malam lainnya dan seterusnya.

" . Lucu sekali." Tao mencibir dan segera beranjak dari 'panggung'. Ia menggambil jaket Kris yang tergeletak di dekat meja dan mengikatnya disekeliling pinggang. Menutupi apa-apa yang seharusnya ditutupi dan tidak dilihat.

" aku akan membalas kalian untuk ini. Lihat saja." Sehun mengancam. Tapi hanya siulan riuh yang ia dapat. Hey, mereka menganggap ia tidak serius? Sehun memutar mata malas. Yeah. Besok para member tidak akan bisa bersiul seperti itu lagi. Lihat saja. Ia pergi ke kamarnya kemudian. Bermaksud ganti baju.

Jongin yang paling terakhir beranjak. Matanya lelah dan ia hanya ingin tidur. Ketika melihat Sehun akan pergi ke kamar, ia mengikutinya. Tapi interupsi Baekhyun menghentikan segalanya.

" Jonginnie…" panggil Baekhyun pelan. Jongin memutar tubuhnya. Sedikit takut dengan situasi ini. Entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi tidak karuan. Ah, tidak. Baekhyun hyung tidak akan sekejam itu mengerjainya lagi. Ia mencoba berkeyakinan seperti itu.

" maukah kau menolongku? Ambilkan aku air, ya…" pinta Baekhyun hyung manja.

" Jongin sedang lelah. Biar aku yang melakukannya Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol mencoba menjadi gentleman sekarang. Bukan karena sedang sok baik atau perhatian. Tapi melihat Jongin kecapaian seperti itu membuatnya iba juga. Sayangnya rasa iba ini diartikan lain oleh para member. Terbukti dari cara mereka menggoda Jongin. Itu, mengganggu.

" terima kasih Chanyeol hyung." Jongin sedang malas menanggapi suitan para member. Dan menerima tawaran Chanyeol adalah ide paling bijaksana saat ini.

" tidak. Kau melangkah sekali saja dan itu sia-sia. Aku hanya ingin diambilkan oleh Jongin. Jadi biarkan saja dia yang pergi." Baekhyun sedang tidak bisa diajak kompromi saat ini. Ia mendelik sinis. Lalu menatap tajam pada Jongin.

" baiklah. Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Jongin memutar matanya bosan. Hyung ini manja sekali jika sedang sakit.

.

.

.

" apa tadi aku meminta segelas air? Aku minta air. Air mineral dalam kemasan. Bukan seperti ini. Ambilkan lagi." Baekhyun mengembalikan gelas bening ditangannya pada Jongin dengan tidak berperasaan. Sang penerima melongo takjub. Mengagumkan sekali hyung ini. Antara kagum, jengkel dan bingung ia memandang gelas tersebut pasrah.

" minum saja Baekhyunnie. Kasihan dia harus bolak-balik ke dapur." Minseok yang paling tua menengahi. Ia tahu bahwa 'meminta air' itu adalah permintaan yang terlalu mudah. Baekhyun pasti akan membuat ini lebih sulit agar lebih menyenangkan. Err, ada-ada saja.

" tidak. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang hyung perintahkan." Jongin menatap sinis pada Baekhyun. Merebut gelas itu kasar dan pergi lagi ke dapur. Sehun yang sudah selesai berganti baju heran melihat Jongin kesal seperti itu. ia menatap Luhan seolah bertanya. Tapi pemuda China itu hanya menggeleng dan menunjuk Baekhyun sembunyi-sembunyi. Memberitahu bahwa ' ini karena Baekhyun. Jangan banyak tanya.' Sehun mengangguk paham. Ia mendekati sofa dan duduk disebelah hyung kesayangannya itu. Bergelung dengan manja. Seperti biasa.

Jongin datang lagi satu menit kemudian. Ditangannya ada sebotol air yang luarnya berembun karena dingin. Tampak segar jika diminum siang hari di bulan Juli. Tapi ini sudah malam. Entah mengapa sebotol air itu jadi terasa ngilu. Kenapa kau bawakan yang seperti itu? Kau ingin disuruh pergi lagi?

Jongin berdiri depan Baekhyun, menyodorkan botol itu tanpa komentar.

Baekhyun yang tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya menoleh, lalu mengangkat alis heran. Ia meletakkan ponselnya kemeja. Masih enggan untuk mengambil botol itu.

" hyung…" Jongin mulai tidak sabar. Ia mengguncang-guncang botol ditangannya. Membuat permukaan botol yang memutih karena beku semakin putih.

" hum…" Baekhyun hanya menggumam sambil menyeringai kecil. Ah, alamat buruk.

" cepat ambil. Tanganku sudah kedinginan."

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Berniat mengambil botol itu. Tapi ketika jaraknya semakin dekat, ia menarik tangan Jongin dengan cepat. Membuat pemuda didepannya hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh menimpa dirinya. Jongin melotot kaget saat Baekhyun tidak menyingkirkan dirinya. Baekhyun hanya diam dan malah menahan kepalanya agar lebih dekat. Wajah mereka sangat rapat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Bahkan Jongin dapat merasakan deru nafas hangat hyung itu menghembus philtrum-nya. Darah berdesir menghangatkan seluruh tubuh Jongin. Ini perasaan yang aneh." hyung…" panggil Jongin pelan, hampir tidak bersuara. " hum…" tepat setelah Baekhyun menggumam, ia memiringkan wajahnya, menutup mata dan satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Jongin. Ciuman yang hangat dan manis. Seluruh persendian Jongin terasa luruh seketika." terima kasih." Baekhyun berbisik disela-sela ciumannya. Jongin terdiam. Tidak menjawab atau berontak. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup memikirkan hal lain.

Semua orang membeku. Tidak menyangka Byun Baekhyun akan seberani ini mencium Jongin. Baekhyun sedang sakit. Dan, ia demam. Ah, ya. Mungkin itu alasannya.

Jongin mendorong-dorong bahu Baekhyun saat menyadari keanehan perilaku hyung-nya. Tapi pemuda cantik itu tidak bergeming. Ia malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Menjilat pelan-pelan bibir bawah Jongin.

Jongin yang mulai dapat berpikir menjadi semakin panik sekarang. " katakan sesuatu..." bisik Baekhyun kemudian. Memikirkan apa yang seharusnya ia katakan, Jongin yakin ini adalah mantera agar Baekhyun normal lagi.

Tapi apa? Terima kasih… sama-sama?

Jongin harus mengucapkan 'sama-sama' untuk semua penindasan ini? Hell, ia tidak menikmati semua ini sebenarnya. Tapi, ciuman itu harus berakhir. Secepatnya.

" sa-sama-sama…" jawab Jongin ragu. Ia berharap dengan cemas. Ia jadi tidak terlalu yakin sekarang bahwa inilah yang diinginkan Baekhyun. Tapi begitu Baekhyun melepaskan tautan pada bibir mereka berdua, Jongin bernafas lega. Yeah. Akhirnya.

" menikmatinya Byun Baekhyun hyung?" Jongin berucap sinis sambil berdiri. Ia mengambil botol air mineral yang menggelinding jatuh dibawah kakinya dan meletakkan itu dimeja. Menanti tanggapan Baekhyun atas perbuatan nekadnya itu.

" tidak juga. Tidak ada yang bisa dinikmati dalam dua detik kau tahu. Kita bisa melakukannya di lain waktu dengan lebih lam-"

" BYUN BAEKHYUN! Berhenti mengucapkan hal aneh! Kau menyebalkan." Jongin menginterupsi deskripsi singkat tentang pengalaman hyung-nya itu dengan sebal. Ia berbalik. Bermaksud ke kamar. Ia tahu bahwa ia akan semakin gila jika terus berada disini.

Baekhyun tertawa setelah Jongin benar-benar masuk ke kamar. Matanya yang sipit meninggalkan satu garis hitam yang membuatnya bingkai wajahnya semakin manis. Beberapa member yang menyadari kebahagiaan hyung berisik itu menggeleng heran. Uhm, yang tadi itu memang 'terlihat' menyenangkan. Tapi juga berlebihan.

" Jongin akan sangat stress setelah ini. Kurasa." Sehun yang duduk memeluk Luhan angkat suara pertama.

" tidak. Kurasa semua akan baik-baik saja kan?" Junmyeon yang tampaknya paling khawatir. Ia memandang ragu pada pintu kamar Jongin. Tidak terlalu yakin pada perkataannya.

" kan Byun Baekhyun?" Junmyeon akhirnya menoleh pada Baekhyun karena tidak ada yang mengacuhkan ucapannya.

" yeah. Baiklah. Aku akan bicara padanya." Baekhyun akan berdiri ketika Kyungsoo dan Chen yang duduk disebelahnya segera menangkap bahunya.

" jangan berpikir kau bisa melakukannya." Kyungsoo menatap sebal pemuda itu.

" kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh menemuinya?"

" kau akan mengacaukannya lagi. Itu yang kau rencanakan. Aku tahu itu. jangan coba-coba mengelabuhi kami." Junmyeon yang mengatakan itu. Hum, akhirnya malaikat kita berhasil menjalankan tugasnya untuk melindungi para member.

" Kyungsoo-ya, bawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya. Kalau perlu kunci ia didalam dan jangan biarkan ia mendekati kamarmu." Luhan dan beberapa member bangkit berdiri kemudian. Hari sudah malam. Dan ini waktunya untuk istirahat. Mereka sudah malas untuk bermain-main seperti ini.

" tentu saja Luhan hyung. Bahkan mungkin aku akan mengikatnya diranjang dan-"

" jangan mengucapkan hal bodoh. Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukannya. Ayo antarkan aku ke kamar Dyo…" Baekhyun mengait lengan Kyungsoo dengan manja. Ia mengusuk-usukan kepalanya di bahu pemuda itu. Membuat Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala pasrah. Benar-benar hyung ini…

End

A/N : gue tidak mencantumkan semua lirik lagu 'Gee' karena mungkin akan mengganggu kenyaman pembaca sekalian.

Numpang curhat :

Well, sebelumnya gue mau berterima kasih karena udah nungguin kelanjutan dari ff 'Gee!' ini. Terima kasih untuk semangatnya, maaf karena gue tidak akan membalas satu-satu review teman-teman semua. Menurut gue ff diatas sudah cukup menjawab ya… dan, gue tidak yakin kalo chap 2 ini lucu -_- "

Gue kadang ragu apa gue ini humoris apa enggak.

Tapi gue mau jawab pertanyaan dari seorang reviewer yang rada-rada zonk,

Ry Why? Akhirnya menemukan gue? Selama ilmu atau info yang termuat dalam ff bukan sebuah beban buat gue, dan jika ada kesempatan, pasti gue tambahkan. Ya gue masih belajar beb. Yang kayak gitu masih hal yang 'wow' buat gue. Terus kenapa gue ganti pen name? udah gue jawab pan? Jangan diulangin lagi yeth. Dan, pengen tau gue lagi ngapain? Di tempat, waktu dan kegiatan yang seharusnya… di dapur. Malem-malem terus ngetik curhatan alay ini buat kamu. Got it? Keep be my beta. Ada ff HunKai baru yang gue tunggu buat loe komentarin. Katakan sejujurnya, gue sayang elu ^_^


End file.
